User talk:Kingclyde
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Romance page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 03:50, February 12, 2010 Tali Trivia About the trivia, if you've read the preceding main point, that trivia which you removed relates very closely to it. If it were to be removed, you might as well removed the whole trivia about Tali's combat drone, or just leave it as it is. Both games are from Bioware thus there is some legitimacy to the trivia. And I believe it isn't an "useful piece of tactical information", rather, it's Tali's speech that it is referred to that may or may not have any actual tactical impact. Teugene 16:49, April 10, 2010 (UTC) :Either my explanation was misread or maybe my poor choice of words did not explain it clearly. I apologize if I didn't explained properly. What I meant to say is that the "useful piece of tactical information" is more or less a common knowledge since most players would know it is a basic tactic to aim for the head. So whether it may or may not have tactical impact depends on how experienced the player is. However, I am not questioning the "tactical info" here, instead, what I'm pointing out is the legitimacy of her speech references. In contrary to what you claimed, I did read about what you said about "Tali's says it without the combat drone activated", but the fact that she said it without the drone does not diminish its validity as a reference, only perhaps, a little less accurate. Since you mentioned that she says it without the drone, perhaps you could correct that point? It has been a while since I've finished ME2 a few times, so I do not recall her saying it without her drone (Tali's isn't really my favourite team member to bring along anyway!), so I guess I'll take your word for it. :And to point one more thing, every wikia has its policy that is independent of other wikias. So it does not mean that because The Vault do not have any references like that, we have to follow suit. If you feel that this could be changed or improved on, the right persons you could approach is the admins (User:SpartHawg948, User:DRY, User:Tullis). - Teugene 06:11, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Edits to Comments and other User's Pages DO NOT make edits to another person's user page or MODIFY another user's comments. It doesn't matter if you were fixing links or not, user pages are the property of the user and comments were made by that person and THEY ARE THE ONLY ONES WHO CAN MODIFY THEM. Also there is a redirect for a reason because it will take users to the proper page anyway. Lancer1289 05:18, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Edits to other users pages Tullis is on a hiatus, and has been since about January. DRY is also on a bit of a hiatus for a few weeks. This would make me the most active admin/sysop. So, in answer to your question- your limitations are as follows- do not at any time make edits to another users user page or user talk page. Those pages are considered to be the property of that user. Even admins do not have the right to make edits except in very rare instances and/or with that users permission. Ditto for comments made by users on talk pages. It doesn't matter if there is a typo, or if you want to fix a link so it doesn't redirect. If the redirect bothers you, leave a comment on that users talk page asking them to fix it. Don't do it yourself, as this is vandalism. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask. Thanks, SpartHawg948 05:49, May 3, 2010 (UTC)